Group 935
by ZombieSailor
Summary: An inside look on Edward Richtofen's life before and after Group 935. Richtofen/OC, Maxis/Sophia - Really Bad at summaries!


**So you guys must really hate me... But I started a new Fanfiction... I feel horrible about it. But after seeing the Origins Cutscene I just had to make this one come to life! I will really try to keep up with this one as well as my other ones. If it makes you feel any better the third chapter of 'A Tale of Two Dempsey's ' is almost complete! SO I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS!**

**On another note this new Fanfiction will be dictating Edwards life pre-zombies moving forward into group 935 and his relationship with not only a woman but the man he idolized, Doctor Maxis. But do NOT be fooled by my plot, there will be twists and turns along the way! I have actually been wanting to write this for a while just never had the motivation... as you guys must know I am horrible with keeping things going... so so sorry for that fact.**  
**But have fun and enjoy everything that is Richtofen!**

* * *

Chapter One: Group 935

After another long day of job searching, Edward returned to his little cottage on the outskirts of town, only to slump down into a dining room chair. The ashamed look that hung off of his face was enough to make the most outgoing man spiral into a depression. Even his wife, Anna - who could turn a bad situation good - was wallowing within her husbands failure. The house had never been so silent in Edwards opinion, and he knew he was to blame. Placing his head between his hands, he sighed loudly.

Bills began to pile, debt increased ten fold, and it seemed that they couldn't catch a break after the factory shut down.

Anna slowly placed a bowl of hot stew in front of her beloved with a smile. Edward looked to her, seeing right through her smile, and smiled back. Even if it was fake, he wanted to take away some of her sorrow. Kissing his forehead softly, Anna soon joined him at the dinner table.

The two ate in silence, averting eye contact, for what seemed like forever until the clank of silverware echoed throughout the house. Edwards eyes flew to Anna's still form.

"Anna... what is it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His wife remained silent as she stood herself up, making her way to the dry sink. She sifted through piles and piles of unpaid bills and loan collections making Edwards frown deepen. "Anna please, if this is about the bills we will figure something out. Just please, darling, sit down." His words seem to have fallen upon deaf ears as Anna continued sift through the papers. Becoming fed up with her insolence, Edward stood to tug at her arm. Edward didn't want to hurt her, truly he didn't, but the fight to which she put up caused him to shove her. The shove was meant to be light hearted yet turned out heavier than expected. Anna smacked her head along the side of the dry sink and with a solid thud hit the kitchen floor.

There she was, laying lifelessly on the floor with Edward standing above her. His face held no emotion as his eyes scaled her hunched body, until he saw something hang loosely within her hand. It was a flimsy piece of ivory paper with a bright red wax seal. His eyes widened with hope as he dropped to his knees along side his wife.

Anna slowly lifted herself, not even bothering to look at her husband, and shoved the paper into his chest.

"I... I'm sorry" she stared, "It got mixed in with the bills..."

"It is from Wehrmact..." he spoke under his breath as his fingers graced the wax incrusted emblem. Opening it with care, Edward began to read the letter.  
_'Gentlemen. Allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you to Group 9-3-5. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has discovered, or what our purpose will be. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind!' ~ Doctor Ludvig Maxis._

Edward gripped at the letter within his hands. It was like a dream come true. He was chosen to work not only amongst the German regime but also alongside his idol, The Doctor Ludvig Maxis!

"Anna when did this come?"

"Yesterday I believe..." came her reply as she sat herself up properly from the ground. "I'm so sorry Edward, I thought it was another eviction notice. But when Clara told me that her husband had received a letter with a wax seal I knew it must have been something more important."

The house grew silent, something that happened more often than it should. Edward's face was stone hard, eyes focused on his wife for the longest time. But when her eyes finally moved to stare into his own, he lost it.

Pulling her form closer, he hugged her body tightly to his own. He palmed the back of her head gently, caressing her hair while his other hand wrapped itself around her tiny waste. Resting his head on the top of her own, Edward did something no one knew possible. He cried.

Anna felt his body lurch forward, contracting, shaking - for the first time in not only her life but his as well, Edward cried.

"Edward, darling... why are you crying? Isn't this a good thing?" her voice was at the upmost concern. She had never seen her husband show such emotions towards anything in their entire lives together.

Always the calm and collective man, Edward refused to allow emotions to swallow his composure and his wife understood that. During every fight no matter the amount of blood, sweat, and tears shed by her, his expressions would never change. Even at their small wedding, Edwards face remained as cold and unimpressed as ever. There was never once a smile on his face as she walked down the isle, as they spoke their vows and said 'I do', and certainly not one after their first official kiss as husband and wife. Many friends and family members didn't see the attraction that Anna held for this shell of a man, but how could they? They didn't take the the time to get to know him for the man that he truly was. Sure, he was cold and brash but the warmth that came from a single one of his glances was enough to melt Anna in a way that no other man could.

[FlashBack]

_"Anna, why are you crying?"_

_"Because you're not..."_

_Edward frowned at the idiotic response. He knew his wife was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. He lowered himself down, knees extending outward, as he squatted next to his soon to be wife. Giving her another apathetic look, he folded his hands together.  
"Darling why would I cry at our wedding?" The uninterested tone lodged within Edwards voice sent Anna into another fit of tears._

_"T-this is the most memorable day of our lives... don't you want to cry out of happiness?"  
Edward said nothing, averting her eyes as she continued to speak. "Something, anything! For god sakes Edward, you're not even smiling!"  
Tears continued to pour from Anna's crystal blue eyes and although Edward thought of his bride as a strong woman, he could not have been more wrong. Breathing through his nose heavily, Edward shifted his eyes back to look into the pools of his bride - frown never fading. _

_"If I truly were not happy about this day, do you think I would be here? Do you think I would come to you, and ask you what is the matter?" Edward reached his hand out, wiping away stray tears off of Anna's cheeks. _

[End Of FlashBack]

He might have fooled everyone else with this stone cold routine, but Anna knew better. She knew deep down he had emotions just like the rest of them. The only difference was that Edwards were enough to flood an entire city.

* * *

"_In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifesto get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Do not let me down gentlemen, there is much work to be done here."_

Months later

"Good morning Gentlemen, or should I say good morning to the remaining members. " Came Maxis' taunting voice as he strolled through the factory with Edward following his every move. Months had passed bringing Group 935 that much closer to their esteemed goal.

"Initiating test number 3." Came Maxis' booming voice. "Subject is within the test chamber... Activate the power!" Jolts of electricity surged through out the chamber. Lights flashed as the machine wound itself up for proper functioning. The machine contracted another surge of electricity before opening its door. Smoke billowed out of the machine, fogging up the small room to which the members enclosed themselves in.

"Oh... Oh my god!" came the reply of Edward as he stared deeply into the mess of human remains.

"Get a hold of yourself and clean that up!" Maxis shouted to him as he took a cloth piece to dab at his forehead. "Test number 3... unsuccessful. Test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects... GOD DAMN IT EDWARD CLEAN UP THE TEST CHAMBER AND RECALIBRATE THE SYSTEM!"

Edward slowly moved to the machine as Maxis went in the opposite direction.

"Doctor? The Reichstag High Command are waiting." Edward glanced back at the feminine voice to which echoed throughout the room. To his own knowledge there where no females within group 935. His thoughts were cut off by his idols voice.

"Ah, Sophia, thank you my dear! Come let us meet those who so generously fund our program hmm?"

"Yes, sir. I have made some minor changes to the blue prints..."

The two stocked off, their voices trailing off into the distance.

"Yes, Doctor..." came Edwards snarky voice as he walked closer to the chamber. Always left with the mess, Edward could not help but feel jealous at this moment in time. He was Doctor Maxis' assistant. He followed orders, he cleaned up every mess, he worked long hours and slept very little to accomplish great things for Group 935. And what did he get in return. Not a damn thing. Anger lit up his eyes like a wild fire as he scrubbed the chamber harder, flinging blood and small flesh chunks every which way. This was the German dream. Working to better your country. Working alongside the most acclaimed scientist of all Germany. Working to provide for your loved one. Edward stopped his scrubbing.

'Anna' he thought. It wasn't just about him, it was about her - it was always about her.

After finishing up within the lab, Edward staggered down to Maxis's office to drop off the remaining paper work of test subject 3.

"Oh Ludvig..." came the cry of a woman. Edward stopped in his tracks at the sight that lay in front of him. Through the slight crack to which the door was opened he stared at the two bodies clinging to each other for dear life.

"Keep this up, I may make you my assistant preeminently."

At that very moment something within Edward snapped. Calmly, he walked back to the labs for another long overworked night pushing all complaints aside. If the Doctor wanted better test subjects than Edward would find them... Oh he would find them.

* * *

**Alright guys! How was it? Did it seem too rushed? I am trying really hard not to make this a long saga of a story. I want it to be short so I can allow for closure to the story and readers! Reviews are always wanted and needed! I would love, love, LOVE to hear your feedback (good and bad!)**


End file.
